G☆PC6
is the 6th episode of Gonzo☆Pretty Cure!, and the 6th part of "Next Generation Arc", where Seiryu: The Shikigami of Spring, appears as the second battle mascot. Story * Transcript Short synopsis: During the training that goes wrong that Suzaku refuses to obey in Cure Amaterasu's orders, a blue dragon-like Shikigami-Fairy named Seiryu: the Shikigami of Spring, has been possessed by an Ayakashi summoned by Aion. But her voice sounds to be familiar to Rosette. Who is Seiryu really? And will Rosette manage to save her? Full synopsis: Another Shikigami-Fairy that looked like a Japanese blue dragon, called Seiryu: the Shikigami of Spring. But Montague's sidekick, Aion, had summoned an Ayakashi to take control of Seiryu, she tried to run away but has been captured and merged with the Ayakashi. Meanwhile during training, Hermione refuse to obey and rebelled herself against Juliet. Suddenly, Aion and his Ayakashi are appeared, Hermione had realized that it was actually a Shikigami-Fairy who been possessed by an Ayakashi, she should to intervene. During the battle in order to save Seiryu, Rosette and friends are coming after they have learned from Satella. Rosette had heard the familiar voice from the possessed Shikigami-Fairy, she transformed into an Onmyouji-Precure. Juliet had managed to wounded Aion, but she was badly injured by the Ayakashi's attack. She was been stopped by Hermione, and take over with Rosette. They have managed to extracted Seiryu from the Ayakashi by used one of the Divine Talismans, Rosette used Mirage Full Moon to defeated it. Shortly after, she had sealed the pact with Seiryu and give back her human form, it was revealed it was Azmaria Hendric, Rosette's lost friend, and also one of the Holy Beasts of Kyoto. Azmaria thanks while crying for having saved her, before been collapsed into Rosette's arms. After Azmaria wakes up, Hermione explains she was also a Shikigami-Fairy like her and shown her birthmark/tattoo on her back, as she is very grateful towards Hermione, Azmaria will officially join them as battle partners and thanked her. Major Events * Seiryu appears in the first time as she was controlled by Aion's Ayakashi. * Seiryu is actually Azmaria Hendric who is reincarnated as a Shikigami-Fairy, 12 years ago. * Suzaku/Hermione managed to save Seiryu/Azmaria from the Ayakashi, with the help of the "Mirage Full Moon" of Cure Tsukiyomi. * Suzaku used "Burning Shuriken" in the first time. Trivia * Cure Amaterasu and Suzaku cannot endure into water. Ironically, both are associated with fire and both have fiery personality. Gonzo☆Pretty Cure! Bonus: Youkai Lessons. * Youkai from the episode: "Seiryu" is is the one of the "Four Holy Beasts" from the "Chinese Mythology", it represented the Blue Dragon of the East and the Spring season, the element is wood. Seiryu meaning in Japanese "Blue Dragon" or "Azure Dragon" and should not to confused with the meaning "Star Dragon". Characters Cures * Juliet Fiammata Arst De Capulet / Cure Amaterasu * Rosette Christopher / Cure Tsukiyomi Mascots * Koumori Nazo * Suzaku / Hermione De Borromeo * Seiryu / Azmaria Hendric Allies * Romeo Candore Van De Montague * Chrno Villains * Aion * Ayakashi Secondary Characters * Satella Harvenheit * Fiore / Florette Harvenheit * Ewan Remington * Joshua Christopher * Tybalt Volumnia De Capulet Category:User: Cure Salamander Category:Gonzo☆Pretty Cure! Category:Gonzo☆Pretty Cure! episodes Category:Next Generation Arc Category:Beginning Saga